The Hunger Games: Cato's Story
by Dynamiccookie
Summary: This is a story of the 74th Hunger Games but from Cato's POV. Find out what he truly thought the Girl On Fire...
1. Chapter 1 District 2

The Hungers Games: Cato's Story

Chapter 1

District 2

District 2 is one of the wealthier districts of Panem. It specialises in stone making for the walls of the Capitol, weapon making and graphite mining. This is the district in which I am from. My name is Cato. I am seventeen and I have blond hair and I have blue eyes. I am one of the careers in district 2. I train throughout the years of 10-18 then if I haven't got into the hunger games by then or I have died then I stop training. Whenever someone is picked at the reaping it is a fight between all the careers to get in to the hunger games. I have a feeling that the Seventy-fourth annual hunger games will be my lucky year.

I wake up at 5 am and head on down to the training centre which is located near the district hall. I go in and instantly see the coach.

'Morning coach'

'You're early! Looking forward to the reaping.'

'Yeah! Hopefully today will be my day'

'But you're too slow. You're always the last one to say it'

'Well this year is just special'

'I hope you're right I'm getting sick and tired of training you!' I laughed at him. He made a serious face. 'I mean it!' I laughed again.

I walked towards the sword fighting area and picked up my favourite sword. A shimmering silver sword that has a curve at the top. It's light and fits around my grip. (Probably because I use this sword all the time!) Sometimes I pretend that the dummy is the Moonus Slickermen, the announcer of who will be in the Hunger Games for District 2. Hopefully I will be in it this year…


	2. Chapter 2 The Reaping

Chapter 2

The Reaping

**A/N Don't laugh at the Name Moonus Slickermen! I was pressed for time and needed a name!**

The Reaping. The one day a year where everyone in District 2 gathers outside the District Hall and waits for our announcer Moonus Slickermen. He emerges from the hall and taps the microphone to see if it's working. He speaks.

'Morning everyone. Welcome to the Seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games. But let's start with a quick video of the Dark Days…' Great, this. I can't stand this video. It just shows people getting killed in the rebellion. It's so stupid. Once it ends he speaks up again. 'And now. To announce the tributes. Ladies first. For the girls. Volumnia Whishart.'

Clove spoke up 'I volunteer'

'Very well and now for the boys. Leporis Arausio'

'I volunteer.' I finally got it. I'm in the Hunger Games…


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbyes

Chapter 3

Goodbyes

**A/N sorry I took so long in uploading this I was busy co-writing a story with That Random Gay Guy called Half Prince Rising. Check it out if you want to.**

Clove and I got up and we stood outside the justice building with Moonus and wave our hands to the audience of district two. Excitement was buzzing through me. This is my year. Nothing will stop me, even Clove and she is one of my friends. Moonus is asking us to go into the justice building so we can say our goodbyes. The first person to come in was my mum. She had a sad but happy look on her face. 'What's wrong?' I asked.

'It's just… I don't doubt that you will win but what if you don't win. Your sister died last year and your brother the year before, it's like we have a curse on our family.' She looked at me scared.

'Don't worry. For you, I will win.' My best friend Griffin came in next. He once won the Hunger Games. Afterwards he had his nails fashioned into claws and his teeth sharpened to make him look like a griffin. 'Hey Griffin.'

'Hey. Now remember I'm going to be your mentor and also remember your training and run straight for that sword at the start. The middle will be a bloodbath and you're going to start it.'

'I will.' The peacekeepers rushed in and took him away and I was left alone waiting to be carried to the train and to be rushed off to the capitol with all my memories hanging on to my head


	4. Chapter 4 The Train

Chapter 4

The Train

Clove and I left the Justice building and headed towards the train behind it. The train was the most high tech thing in all of District two. We boarded the train and it was beautiful. The train was decorated with lots of chandeliers and jewels. The first thing I noticed was the food on the table. I was starving. I leaped straight towards the table. The last few weeks our mum has been ill and our dad caught it as well so we haven't been able to get any money to buy food. I stayed round Griffin's at night and trained during the day. The table was lined with lots of different meats that I had never seen before. I dug straight in and it was delicious. Griffin came in and said hello.

'Hello Cato… nice to see you? And you must be Clove. I'm Griffin and I'll be your Mentor for the Seventy-fourth annual Hungers Games and may the odds be ever in your favour.' He said this with so much sarcasm that it made Clove and I laugh so much that water almost came out of my nose. I'd seen her a few times at school and she was quite pretty but I didn't think much of it. It's a shame we met properly like this. While I was daydreaming I didn't even realise that Griffin was talking. 'Cato… CATO. Pay attention. When you arrive at the capitol the first thing you will do is go straight to your prep team to get ready for the opening ceremony. Then you will be deposited in your room for the night and then tomorrow you will go to the training centre and you can show them Seneca Crane what you can do.'

'Ok, I'm going to go to the end of the train for a bit so I can think.' I walked out of the room and went to the end. After a bit Clove came and joined me and we talked for a bit. 'Hey Clove.'

'Hi Cato, look I just want to say one thing. I know you probably haven't noticed me in school but I saw you a lot and I just have to say I had a bit of a crush on you.' I paused for a bit then answered.

'Shame we're in the Hunger Games then.' This made her giggle a bit. 'I'm not trying to be rude but I don't think we should show that we like each other because I do like you but we don't want to come across as a pair of love birds because it will make us targets to other people because they think we are weak.'

'I agree, this stays on the train.'

'On the train then.' And with this we fell silent…


	5. Chapter 5 The Opening Ceremony

Chapter 5

The Opening Ceremony

For a bit we watched the other reaping, there was about two young tributes but that was it. The train stopped at the most elegant station I have ever seen. It's much better than the station at District 2. Clove and I stepped off the train to the platform and were greeted by millions upon millions of capitol civilians all cheering for people that will most likely die anyway. We are ushered away from the crowds and are sent straight to a room marked 'make-up' and me and Clove were separated to different prep teams instantly. Before I could say hello I got dragged into the bathroom and stripped naked. They washed me and dressed me into something that made me look like an eagle of some sort. We were shoved out of our room and out to a clearing with lots of horses and carriages. The other tributes were also here. They were gathering around other chariots and dressed up in other costumes. I recognised some of the other tributes. There was Glimmer from District 1, the girl who looks like a fox from District 5, Thresh and Rue from District 11 and then finally Peeta and Katniss from District 12. Katniss was the first volunteer ever from District 12. Her younger sister was picked even though she was in their once and Katniss volunteered for her. She's quite brave, pity she's gonna die. The people from district 1 were dressed in diamonds like they normally are, District 3 were all in wires, District 4 looked like they were fish, District 5 are electricity, District 6 is guess are supposed to be some sort of transport, District 7 looks like a piece of wood, District 8 were just in hand made clothes, District 9 were dressed like wheat, District 10 were dressed like cows, District 11 were dressed also like crops and District 12… were on fire. Literally on fire. There suits were coal black and on fire. I don't think it was real fire but it looked realistic. We were called to get on our carriages and these huge doors opened and I suddenly heard the cheers of the Capitol, and then our carriages started moving…


	6. Chapter 6 The Second Floor

Chapter 6

The Second Floor

The carriages rolled out of the room and the sun was blinding and the stadium was gleaming gold (probably all supplied from District 1 because they're so rich). As we were rolling buy I looked up at the flags and realised that they were projecting and image of me on the left and Clove was on the right flag. We got to the end and started circling and I saw President Snow up on the balcony smiling down on us. We stopped just under the balcony and I turned and saw the other tributes arriving and then stopping to a halt. The president started speaking.

'Attention tributes, let the Seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games… begin!' the citizens went crazy and our chariots started moving again and we went straight in another building and the doors shut behind us. We were instructed to get out of our chariots and make our way to different elevators to go to our floors for our District. We were instructed to go to the second elevator and we were shot up to the second floor and we arrived at our room and it was spectacular. The view even though we were on the second floor was amazing but then I realised that it was a fake image. There was a remote next to the window so that you could change the view that you saw. There was view from on top of the Nut (which is the mountain in the middle of District 2 were all the miners work), a view of some fields and a view from the roof of the training centre. Clove and I just stared at it for a while until Griffin came in.

'Clove… Cato. Well done in the Opening Ceremony. But I wasn't impressed. If I was a sponsor I would be going for Katniss and Peeta at the moment. Do you know what her nickname is..? 'The girl on fire.' No one would want to go for 'The boy in the eagle costume.' I mean it just doesn't work. You need to show everyone you two are boss at the training centre and maybe fight with a few but stay away from Katniss. Save that for the arena. We'll see who's on fire soon…'


End file.
